R-truth
Ronnie Aaron Killings6 (born January 19, 1972) is an American pr Background Killings was born in Atlanta, Georgia but raised in Charlotte, North Carolina. His family was poor and both Killings and his father dealt marijuana to try and make ends meet. From a young age, Killings had developed a love for hip hop and breakdancing and attended Harding University High School where he competed in football alongside future MLB second baseman Ray Durham. Killings also competed in track and field, and was talented at both sports, receiving various college scholarships, but turned them down and dropped out of school at the age of 16 to further pursue a career in music. Killings also continued dealing drugs in order to help his music career financially and was arrested, spending 13 months incarcerated.8 Professional wrestling career Independent circuit (1997–2000) Jackie Crockett of the National Wrestling Alliance met Killings at a halfway house after Killings' release from prison, and tried to convince Killings to become a professional wrestler, but he was determined to focus on his music career.9 Killings spent two years working on his music career and then contacted Crockett once more and expressed an interest in becoming a wrestler.4 Crockett, by now the senior cameraman for World Championship Wrestling, took Killings to several WCW and Pro Wrestling Federation events, introducing him to wrestling personalities.5 Killings debuted in the PWF in 1997 as a manager, then spent three years traveling and training with Manny Fernandez.5 In 1999, he debuted in NWA Wildside as K-Krush, where he was awarded the newly created NWA Wildside Television Championship on December 12. World Wrestling Federation (1999–2002) At the urging of Rick Michaels, Killings sent a promotional videotape to the World Wrestling Federation.5 He was signed to a two-year developmental contract in 1999 and was assigned to Memphis Championship Wrestling, a WWF developmental territory. On April 12 in Robinsonville, Mississippi, he won a battle royal to claim the vacant Southern Heavyweight Championship.5 He lost the title to a masked Jerry Lawler on May 24 in Tunica, Mississippi, but reclaimed it from Joey Abs several months later in Memphis, Tennessee on August 19.5 His second reign ended on November 3, when he lost to Steve Bradley in Manila, Arkansas.4 Killings was then promoted to the main roster and put in a tag team with Road Dogg.5 He debuted on the November 13, 2000 episode of Raw is War, attacking William Regal during a match against Road Dogg. Killings and the Road Dogg began rapping together, performing a song called "Gettin' Rowdy" as they approached the ring.4 Upon the return of Road Dogg's former partner Billy Gunn later that month, Killings was involved in a D-Generation X quasi-reunion. At Survivor Series, Killings teamed with former DX members Road Dogg, Billy Gunn, and Chyna to face The Radicalz in a Survivor Series match.5 Killings was eliminated and the Radicalz went on to win the match. At Armageddon, Killings and the Road Dogg took part in a four-way tag team match for the Tag Team Championship, which was won by Edge and Christian.5 After Road Dogg was suspended in December and eventually released on January 26, 2001,10 Killings became a singles competitor and became a successful mainstay on Jakked. He took part in the 2001 Royal Rumble, but was eliminated by Big Show. Killings then began competing in the hardcore division. He defeated Raven for the Hardcore Championship on February 3, but lost the title to Crash Holly that same evening under the title's 24/7 rules.11 He defeated Raven for the title a second time on February 5, but once again he lost the title to Holly within the space of several hours.11 Killings became somewhat of a background figure of "The Invasion" angle during the summer months, often seen in dressing rooms and watching television with other superstars during inter-promotional matches. Killings was released from the WWF the next year.5 Xtreme Pro Wrestling (2002) In 2002, Killings joined Xtreme Pro Wrestling as K. Malik Shabazz, teaming with Saleem Jihad and Raphael Muhammed and Riley "The Milkman" Hood as the New Panthers, a faction based upon the Black Panther Party. On July 20, Shabazz and Muhammed took part in a four-way tag team match for the World Tag Team Championship, which was won by Halloween and Damián 666.12 He left the promotion later that year. Total Nonstop Action Wrestling Debut (2002–2003) Killings in TNA. Killings signed with the Nashville, Tennessee-based Total Nonstop Action Wrestling promotion in June 2002, and appeared on the first weekly TNA pay-per-view on June 19 as K-Krush. Killings immediately established himself as a heel by harassing NASCAR drivers Sterling Marlin and Hermie Sadler until he was attacked by Brian Lawler. Later that same evening, he participated in the Gauntlet for the Gold match, but was eliminated by Malice. The following week, Killings lost to Christopher after Marlin and Sadler interfered in their match. On July 3, Killings and Jeff Jarrett defeated Christopher and Scott Hall after Christopher turned on Hall during the match, aligning himself with Killings and Jarrett. On July 10, Killings defeated Hermie Sadler in a squash match. The decision, however, was overturned after Killings continued to attack Sadler after he had been awarded the match. On the July 17 TNA pay-per-view, Killings delivered an angry promo in which he implied that he had been held back as a result of his race. He then stated that he was to be referred to as "The Truth". Killings eventually began using his own name, referring to himself as Ron "The Truth" Killings. Killings defeated Ken Shamrock for the NWA World Heavyweight Championship at NWA-TNA 8 on August 7, thus becoming the first-ever, and to date only, recognized African-American NWA World Heavyweight Champion in history.5 He successfully defended the title in matches with Monty Brown, Jerry Lynn, Low Ki, Curt Hennig, and Scott Hall before losing on November 20 to Jeff Jarrett who had the help of Vince Russo.5 As a result of Russo's involvement, Killings turned into a face. In subsequent months, Killings feuded with Sports Entertainment Xtreme before turning into a heel once again by attacking Jarrett on March 19.5 He later introduced Nelson Knight as his bodyguard.5 3Live Kru (2003–2005) Main article: 3Live Kru Between May and June, Killings began teaming with Konnan and former WWE ally B.G. James. In July the trio formed a faction known as the 3Live Kru.5 The Kru first wrestled as a unit on August 13, 2003, defeating The Disciples of the New Church (Sinn, Vampire Warrior, and Devon Storm).5 The Kru soon went after the NWA World Tag Team Championship. On November 26, the Kru defeated Simon Diamond, Johnny Swinger, and Glenn Gilberti in a six man tag team match with the vacant NWA World Tag Team Championship on the line.5 The NWA World Tag Team Championship was held by all three members of the Kru as part of the Freebird Rule until January 28, 2004, when they were defeated by Redshirt Security (Kevin Northcutt and Legend). After several abortive attempts to regain the tag title, the Kru began supporting Killings' bid to become NWA World Heavyweight Champion. On June 9, NWA World Heavyweight Champion Jeff Jarrett took part in a "3Live Kru Challenge" which saw him face Konnan, James and Killings in three subsequent matches. Jarrett defeated Konnan in a strap match and James in a "trailer park trash match" (hardcore match), but lost to Killings in a "Ghetto Justice match". On May 19, Killings faced NWA World Heavyweight Champion A.J. Styles, Raven, and Chris Harris in a four-way title match. He won the bout, becoming a two-time NWA World Heavyweight Champion, after Jarrett hit Styles with a guitar. His reign lasted until June 2, when Jarrett defeated him in a King of the Mountain match which also included Harris, Styles, and Raven. The Kru went on to feud with Jarrett's mercenaries, the Elite Guard (Chad Collyer, Hotstuff Hernandez, and Onyx). On July 14, the 3Live Kru, Dusty Rhodes, and Larry Zbyszko defeated Jarrett, Ken Shamrock, and the Elite Guard in a ten man tag team match. The Kru began feuding with Team Canada in August. At Victory Road on November 7, Konnan and James defeated Team Canada members Bobby Roode and Eric Young for the NWA World Tag Team Championship. After Konnan suffered an injury, Killings and James lost the title to Team Canada at Turning Point on December 5.5 Throughout early-2005, the Kru feuded with Michael Shane and Kazarian, Team Canada, and The Naturals. Dissension arose after James' former tag team partner from the WWE, Billy Gunn, joined TNA as "The New Age Outlaw" and began trying to convince James to reform their former tag team, the New Age Outlaws. Killings and Konnan feuded with The Outlaw and Monty Brown, with James's loyalties divided. Brown and The Outlaw, who had by now renamed himself "Kip James" as a psychological ploy, defeated Killings and Konnan at No Surrender on July 17, with James declining to help either team. Killings and Konnan became increasingly frustrated, at one point referring to themselves as the "2Live Kru", although Killings repeatedly attempted to act as a mediator between James and Konnan. The two teams faced one another in a No Surrender rematch on August 14 at Sacrifice, with James appointed special guest referee by Director of Authority, Larry Zbyszko. James reaffirmed his loyalty to the Kru by attacking Kip, enabling Konnan to pin him and win the match. The 3Live Kru won a six-man tag team match against The Diamonds in the Rough at Unbreakable on September 11. After Impact! premiered on Spike TV on October 1, Kip James entered the picture once more, but appeared to be helping 3LK this time. He refereed a Hockey Stick Fight at Genesis on November 13, which 3LK won. Kip James later joined the stable, which became known as "4Live Kru". On December 11 at Turning Point, the 4Live Kru faced Team Canada in an eight man tag match. In the course of the match, Konnan hit Kip and B.G. James with chair shots, enabling Bobby Roode to pin Kip. He then attempted to celebrate with Killings, who appeared shocked by Konnan's actions. Killings later told Konnan he was done with the Kru. Various feuds and departure (2006–2007) Following the break-up of the 3Live Kru, Killings began competing as a singles wrestler once more. He briefly aligned himself with Sting in March, teaming with Sting, A.J. Styles, and Rhino as "Sting's Warriors". At Lockdown on April 23, Sting's Warriors defeated Jarrett's Army in a Lethal Lockdown match. On the May 25 episode of Impact!, Killings defeated Monty Brown to qualify for a King of the Mountain match for the NWA World Heavyweight Championship at Slammiversary on June 18. At Slammiversary, however, Killings failed to win the championship. Killings then teamed with Lance Hoyt in the following months, even participating, but losing, in a Battle Royal at No Surrender. On November 19 at Genesis, Killings and his tag team partner Lance Hoyt defeated Austin Starr and Alex Shelley with Kevin Nash at ringside. He then took time off the active roster due to injury. Killings returned to action at Slammiversary, teaming with James Storm in a losing effort against Frank Wycheck and Jerry Lynn.13 On June 19, Killings tried to resign from TNA, intending to work for the Mexican Asistencia Asesoría y Administración.14 Amidst more dissension backstage, however, TNA refused to release Killings. He returned to TNA on August 12 at Hard Justice, confronting football player Adam Jones.15 At No Surrender, Adam "Pacman" Jones and Ron Killings defeated Sting and Kurt Angle to win the TNA World Tag Team Championship.5 On October 14, A.J. Styles and Tomko defeated him and Jones' replacement, Rasheed Lucius "Consequences" Creed, for the World Tag Team Championship. In December, he worked out a deal for his release from the company.5 Return to WWE SmackDown (2008–2010) R-Truth in FCW Killings re-signed with World Wrestling Entertainment, formerly the World Wrestling Federation (WWF), in 2008 and re-debuted on the SmackDown brand under the ring name R-Truth on August 29, as a face, defeating Kenny Dykstra.1617 WWE completely ignored his past with the company and his Hardcore Championship reigns3 until January 2009 when WWE.com briefly acknowledged his appearance in the 2001 Royal Rumble.1819 The K-Kwik character was acknowledged again at Summerslam 2010 when commentator Matt Striker made a passing reference to his past. At Cyber Sunday, he, along with Festus and Montel Vontavious Porter, was a voting option to challenge United States Champion Shelton Benjamin for the title. He received 59% of the vote to get the match, but lost. On WWE.com, he won the Slammy Award for the Best Musical Performance.20 On July 10, 2009, R-Truth debuted a new prankster character known as Pretty Ricky in a promo on SmackDown, in a sleeveless T-shirt and a set of fake teeth trying to get into the Rabobank Arena. The character was soon scrapped and R-Truth began a feud with the debuting Drew McIntyre on the August 28 episode of SmackDown.21 This feud set up a match at Hell in a Cell, which he lost.22 On the October 23, 2009 episode of SmackDown, R-Truth, Finlay, Matt Hardy, and the Hart Dynasty defeated Cryme Tyme member JTG, Eric Escobar, Dolph Ziggler, and Drew McIntyre in a five-on-four handicap match to qualify as the representatives of Team SmackDown at the first-ever Bragging Rights pay-per-view. At the event, Team SmackDown defeated Team Raw when Raw member The Big Show turned on his team.23 On the February 16, 2010 episode of ECW, R-Truth was announced to appear on the debuting WWE NXT as the storyline mentor of David Otunga.24 On the February 5, 2010 episode of SmackDown, R-Truth won an elimination chamber qualifying match against Mike Knox. At the first-ever Elimination Chamber, R-Truth competed in the Elimination Chamber match for the World Heavyweight Championship, but was eliminated by CM Punk.25 On the March 2 episode of NXT, Truth accompanied his rookie David Otunga to the ring for his match against CM Punk's rookie, Darren Young. During the match, Punk interfered, which cost Otunga his match, leading to a backstage brawl between Otunga and Truth. At Wrestlemania XXVI, R-Truth teamed with John Morrison to face The Miz and The Big Show for the Unified WWE Tag Team Championship in a losing effort. Raw: United States Champion (2010–2011) R-Truth at the WWE Tribute to the Troops event in December 2010. Truth was drafted to Raw with teammate John Morrison during the 2010 WWE Draft on April 26. He immediately began a feud with Ted DiBiase after DiBiase offered him a job as his personal assistant, which Truth declined with a slap across DiBiase's face. Two weeks later, during a match with William Regal, Truth was attacked by Carlito and Primo, who were paid off by DiBiase after the assault. Truth went on to wrestle and defeat DiBiase at the first-ever Over the Limit pay-per-view on May 23.26 The next night on Raw, Truth defeated The Miz to win the vacant United States Championship, earning himself his first major singles championship since returning to WWE.27 On the June 14 episode of Raw, Truth lost the United States Championship to The Miz in a fatal four way match also featuring John Morrison and Zack Ryder.28 He invoked his rematch clause for Fatal 4-Way, but was unsuccessful at the event.29 Truth was announced to compete in the Money in the Bank pay-per-view, but was injured by The Miz before a scheduled bout on the July 5 episode of Raw and was announced to be unable to compete at the event. As revenge for assaulting him, Truth saved Sheamus after Miz had cashed in his Money in the Bank briefcase, which he had won at the Money in the Bank event, on the July 19 episode of Raw. At Summerslam, R-Truth teamed with John Cena to defeat The Nexus.30 On the October 11 episode of Raw, he defeated Ted DiBiase to qualify for Team Raw at Bragging Rights to face Team SmackDown.31 Team Raw lost the match for the second consecutive time.32 During November, when Cena had been forced to join the Nexus, Truth attempted to stand up against them and stop them from overpowering the reigning champion Randy Orton, resulting in an inpromptu tag match between Orton and Truth against the Nexus' leader Wade Barrett and Truth's former rookie David Otunga.33 When Cena seemed to be considering unfairly awarding the Barrett the title to save his job, Truth lectured him about the sanctity of the title he had not yet had a single shot at.34 Truth then lost in a singles match to Barrett.35 Cena eventually heeded Truth's word and called it down the middle at Survivor Series, with Orton retaining.36 R-Truth mentored Johnny Curtis in the NXT's fourth season. Killings missed some WWE tour dates due to pneumonia after taping the 2010 WWE Tribute to the Troops, as well as two episodes of NXT, resulting in JTG filling in as Curtis' pro. He returned to the show the following week. On March 1, Curtis won the fourth season of NXT.37 As winners, Truth and Curtis won the right to challenge for the Tag Team Championship.37 At WrestleMania XXVII, Truth lost a Battle Royal dark match to The Great Khali.38 Little Jimmy; Awesome Truth (2011) On the April 11 episode of Raw, Truth became the number one contender for the WWE Championship along with John Cena via double disqualification after The Miz and Alex Riley attacked both of them during a number one contender's gauntlet match.39 Truth had previously defeated Dolph Ziggler and John Morrison prior to facing Cena at the end of the gauntlet. The Raw General Manager stated that, due to interference from Miz and Riley, R-Truth and John Cena would both compete for the WWE Championship at Extreme Rules in a steel cage match.39 Morrison questioned Truth about his capability to compete in a match like this, and challenged Truth to a match for his spot. Truth turned heel by attacking Morrison after Morrison won that match.40 After the attack, Truth lit a cigarette and blew smoke in Morrison's face.40 The following week on Raw, R-Truth cut a promo, stating that popularity did not get him any titles, and also announced that he was done entertaining the fans.41 After the promo, Truth was attacked by Morrison.41 At Extreme Rules on May 1, Truth prevented Morrison from escaping the cage during the main event for the WWE Championship, ultimately costing him the title. On the May 9 episode of Raw, Truth revealed that his attack on Morrison had led to him being hospitalized (in reality, Morrison had injured his neck) before then attacking Rey Mysterio at the end of the show.42 On the May 16 episode of Raw, Truth accused Mysterio of being a "thief" and stealing his chance at the WWE Championship. Truth then attacked a weakened Mysterio, who had just finished a match with Alberto Del Rio.43 Truth faced Mysterio at Over the Limit, where he was victorious.44 After subsequent episodes of ranting and raving over John Cena's popularity, he harassed a young fan and his father on the May 30 episode of Raw, throwing a cup of soda in the father's face after a countout win over Cena.45 After Raw went off the air, the Raw General Manager announced a WWE Championship match between the two, on the condition that R-Truth apologize for his behavior the next week.46 On the June 6 episode of Raw, Truth interrupted both Vince McMahon and Stone Cold Steve Austin and made his way out to the ring, singing a song about "Little Jimmy" (referring to the children in attendance) and wearing a Confederate soldier's uniform. However, he stayed true to his word and "apologized" for his actions the previous week.47 As a result, he faced John Cena at Capitol Punishment pay-per-view for the WWE Championship, but was unsuccessful in winning the title.3448 Awesome Truth at the WWE Raw World Tour in London, November 2011. On the August 22 episode of Raw, R-Truth and The Miz attacked Santino Marella before his match and then proceeded to cut a promo bashing Triple H about not being used properly. On the August 29 episode of Raw, Truth interfered in The Miz's match and the both of them attacked CM Punk. On the September 5 episode of Raw, Truth and Miz challenged Air Boom (Evan Bourne and Kofi Kingston) to a match for the Tag Team Championship at Night of Champions, but were disqualified after Miz assaulted a referee during the match.49 R-Truth and Miz were subsequently fired by Triple H the following night on Raw.50 At Hell in a Cell, R-Truth and Miz attacked Alberto Del Rio, CM Punk, John Cena, and several others after the WWE Championship match ended. After this, the entire WWE roster came out to find a way into the cell before the officials were able to get the door open and arrest them.51 On the October 10 episode of Raw, R-Truth and The Miz were reinstated by John Laurinaitis. At Vengeance, Miz and Truth defeated CM Punk and Triple H in a tag match, due to interference from Kevin Nash.52 Later that same night they assaulted John Cena during his WWE Championship match with Alberto Del Rio.53 On the October 24 episode of Raw, Awesome Truth attacked John Cena and Zack Ryder. On the 7 November episode of Raw, Miz and R-Truth defeated Cena and Ryder.54 On November 20 at Survivor Series, R-Truth and The Miz were defeated by Cena and The Rock.55 The following night on Raw, Cena instigated an argument between R-Truth and Miz, which ultimately led to the team's dissolution as Miz attacked R-Truth with a Skull Crushing Finale onto the stage.5657 Following the event, WWE announced that they had suspended Killings for 30 days for his first violation of the Wellness Policy.58 Tag Team Champion; various alliances (2012–present) On the December 26 episode of Raw, R-Truth returned to attack Miz after the latter lost to John Cena via countout, turning face once again. This was followed by back-and-forth assaults on the two throughout January.59 R-Truth entered the Royal Rumble Match at entry #3, but was eliminated by The Miz.60 R-Truth wrestled for the WWE Championship against CM Punk, Dolph Ziggler, Kofi Kingston, Chris Jericho and The Miz at Elimination Chamber.61 He was eliminated first, by defending champion CM Punk.62 R-Truth then began teaming with Kofi Kingston, facing the Tag Team Champions Primo and Epico and Dolph Ziggler and Jack Swagger, which they both won and lost respectively.6364 On the February 27 edition of Raw, Truth and Kingston failed to capture the WWE Tag Team Championship from Primo and Epico in a Triple Threat Tag Team Match, also involving Ziggler and Swagger.65 At WrestleMania XXVIII, R-Truth and Kingston were members of Team Teddy to face Team Johnny in a twelve-man tag team match to determine the general manager of both brands, which was eventually won by former rival The Miz for Team Johnny.66 On the April 30 episode of Raw, R-Truth and Kofi Kingston defeated Primo and Epico to win the Tag Team Championship.67 At Over the Limit, R-Truth and Kingston successfully defended the title against Dolph Ziggler and Jack Swagger and then again in a rematch on the May 28 episode of Raw.6869 In the pre-show of Money in the Bank, Truth and Kingston defeated Hunico and Camacho in a non-title match.70 The following night on Raw, they successfully defended the Tag Team Championship against the Prime Time Players (Titus O'Neil and Darren Young),71 and again at SummerSlam.72 At Night of Champions, Kingston and Truth lost the Tag Team Championship to the team of Daniel Bryan and Kane73 and failed to regain the titles from the new champions the following night on Raw.74 It was announced after the October 8 edition of Raw that Truth and Kingston had mutually decided to part ways as a tag team.75 Truth began feuding with United States Champion Antonio Cesaro on the October 29 episode of Raw, after saving former tag partner Kofi Kingston from a post-match assault from Cesaro.76 The following week, Truth teamed with Sin Cara and Rey Mysterio to defeat Cesaro and the Prime Time Players (Darren Young and Titus O'Neil), with Truth pinning Cesaro for the win.77 Truth faced Cesaro for the United States Championship on November 18 at Survivor Series, but was unsuccessful in winning the title.78 On the following episode of SmackDown, Truth defeated Cesaro in a non-title match.79 On the December 3 episode of Raw, Truth was again unsuccessful in capturing the United States Championship from Cesaro in fatal-four way match, also involving Kofi Kingston and Wade Barrett.80 On December 16 at TLC: Tables, Ladders & Chairs, Truth failed again to capture the United States Championship from Cesaro.81 R-Truth was sidelined due to a gash he suffered at the TLC event.82 Truth returned on the February 18, 2013, episode of Raw, saving Kofi Kingston from Damien Sandow.83 On the 30th September episode of Raw he defeated Curtis Axel in a non-title match, which gives him a title match at Battleground. On October 6 at Battleground, R-Truth challenged Curtis Axel for the WWE Intercontinental Championship, in a losing effort. The next night on Monday Night Raw, R-Truth teamed up with CM Punk to face Ryback And Curtis Axel. R-Truth picked up the victory for his team, pinning Axel. On the October 11 edition of Smackdown, R-Truth once again faced Axel for the Intercontinental Championship in a losing effort. Xavier Woods (right) in the ring with Killings in January 2014. On the November 18 episode of Raw, R-Truth teamed with Xavier Woods, who he had teamed previously with in TNA, to defeat 3MB, who were for that night called The Rhinestone Cowboys. The following week on Raw, Woods defeated Heath Slater in his singles debut match while being accompanied by R-Truth and The Funkadactyls (Cameron and Naomi) and using Tons of Funk's entrance music.84 On the November 29 episode of SmackDown, Woods began a feud with Brodus Clay after Clay took offense to Woods using his entrance music and The Funkdactyls as his managers earlier in the week on Raw. Later that night, Woods suffered his first loss when he and R-Truth lost to Tons of Funk (Clay and Tensai) after Clay pinned Woods.85 On the December 2 episode of Raw, Woods and R-Truth defeated Tons of Funk in a rematch after Woods pinned Clay.86 At TLC: Tables, Ladders & Chairs, Clay faced Woods' partner, R-Truth and continually punished Truth instead of going for a win, so Tensai left in protest and Clay lost the match. At Extreme Rules R-Truth faced Alexander Rusev with his partner Xavier Woods in a 2-on-1 Handicap match, but they lost to Rusev. At Battleground, R-Truth competed in a 19-man battle royal for the vacant WWE Intercontinental Championship but failed to win the match. On July 28 edition of Raw, R-Truth broke the undefeated streak of Bo Dallas. After the match, Dallas assaulted R-Truth. On the September 12th edition of Smackdown, Truth would be Dolph Ziggler's "stunt double" as R-Ziggler for the night in response to having The Miz having Damien Sandow as his stunt double; both Truth and Ziggler would defeat Miz and Sandow in a tag team match that night and again three days later on Raw. On the September 19th edition of Smackdown, R-Truth managed a victorious Sheamus and Dolph Zigger, who competed in a tag team match against their respective rivals, The Miz and Cesaro. At Night of Champions, R-Truth managed Dolph Ziggler and although Ziggler lost the match, he regained the belt the next night on Raw. At the 2015 Royal Rumble, Killings entered at number 2, facing off with The Miz. When number 3, surprise entrant Bubba Ray Dudley, entered the ring, they formed a brief alliance, preforming The Dudley Boyz' signature moves, including the Dudley Death Drop, before Dudley eliminated him. Other media Filmography * Head of State (2003) as Ron "The Truth" Killings87 * The Wrestler (2008) as Ron "The Truth" Killings88 Discography * Invinceable (2003)89 Video games R-Truth appears in these video games: WWF RAW (video game) WWE SmackDown vs. Raw 2010, WWE SmackDown vs. Raw 2011, WWE '12, WWE '13, WWE 2K14, WWE 2K15. In wrestling Killings in December 2010. * Finishing moves ** As R-Truth *** Corkscrew scissors kick190919293 – 2008–2011; used as a signature move thereafter *** Lie Detector (Corkscrew flying forearm smash)9394 – 2009–2011; used as a signature move thereafter *** What's Up?95 / Shut Up!96 / Little Jimmy97 (Leaping reverse STO) – 2011–present ** As Ron Killings *** Consequences (Elevated cradle neckbreaker)298 – 2002–2004 *** Corkscrew scissors kick2 *** Hang Time (450° splash)12 – 2002–2004 *** Sitout double underhook facebuster99 – 2004 *** Truth Conviction (Sitout inverted suplex slam)2 – 2002–2004; used as a signature move from 2005 to 2008 *** Truth or Consequences (Vertical suplex stunner)12100 - used as a signature move in WWE * Signature moves ** Corkscrew Leg lariat101 ** Dropkick,102 sometimes from the top rope93 ** Hurricanrana,2102 sometimes while diving off the top rope2 ** Headscissors takedown103 ** Flying Jalapeño (Corkscrew flying forearm smash)2 – TNA ** Leg drop, with theatrics104 ** Reverse STO2 – TNA ** Scoop powerslam298 ** Sitout hip toss105 ** Sitout inverted suplex slam2 – WWE ** Spinebuster106 * With Kofi Kingston ** Double team signature moves *** Aided slingshot senton107 *** Aided crossbody,108 sometimes from the top rope109 *** Double hip toss109 *** Double Russian legsweep followed by a simultaneous elbow drop (Kingston) and knee drop (R-Truth) combination107 *** R-Truth scoop slams Kingston onto a grounded opponent108 * Managers ** Eve Torres31 * Nicknames ** "The Truth"2 ** "The Suntan Superman"110111 ** "The Conspiracy Theorist"45 * Entrance themes ** WWF/E *** "Gettin' Rowdy" by Brian James and Ron Killings5 *** "Rowdy" by Ron Killings5112 *** "What's Up?" by Ron Killings112 (July 25, 2008 – September 13, 2010, November 15, 2010 – April 18, 2011, - July 30, 2014 ) *** "Right Time" by Ron Killings112113 (September 13, 2010 – November 15, 2010) *** "What's Up?" performed by Ron Killings and composed by Jim Johnston114115 (April 18, 2011 – present) *** "Here to Show the World" performed by Downstait and composed by Jim Johnston (September 12, 2014 - September 19, 2014; used while teaming with Dolph Ziggler) ** TNA *** "What's Up?" by Ron Killings *** "He's Back" by Dale Oliver112 (used while teaming with Adam Jones) ** AAA *** "Toma" by Pitbull112 Championships and accomplishments Kofi Kingston and R-Truth as the WWE Tag Team Champions. * CyberSpace Wrestling Federation ** CSWF Heavyweight Championship (1 time)116 * Memphis Championship Wrestling ** MCW Southern Heavyweight Championship (2 times)117 * NWA Wildside ** NWA Wildside Television Championship (1 time)118 * Pro Wrestling Illustrated ** PWI ranked him #'18' of the 500 best singles wrestlers in the PWI 500 in 2004119 ** PWI Tag Team of the Year (2012) with Kofi Kingston * Total Nonstop Action Wrestling ** NWA World Heavyweight Championship (2 times)120 ** NWA World Tag Team Championship (2 times)1 – with B.G. James and Konnan121 ** TNA World Tag Team Championship (1 time) – with Adam Jones122 * World Wrestling Federation / World Wrestling Entertainment / WWE ** WWE United States Championship (1 time)123 ** WWF Hardcore Championship (2 times)11 ** WWE Tag Team Championship (1 time) – with Kofi Kingston67 ** Slammy Award for Best Musical Performance (2008)20 ** 2009 Bragging Rights Trophy – with Team Smackdown (Chris Jericho, Kane, Matt Hardy, Finlay and The Hart Dynasty (David Hart Smith and Tyson Kidd)) * Wrestling Observer Newsletter awards ** Worst Worked Match of the Year (2006) TNA Reverse Battle Royal on TNA Impact!124 1Killings defended the championship with either James or Konnan under the Freebird Rule. ofessional wrestler and rapper, best known by his ring name, R-Truth, who is currently signed to WWE. Since working for the company, he has been a one time United States Champion and one time WWE Tag Team Champion with Kofi Kingston under his ring name R-Truth, and a two time Hardcore Champion under the ring name K-Kwik;3 as R-Truth he headlined five pay-per-view events for the company from 2010-2011, three times in world title contention.7 Killings has also worked for Total Nonstop Action Wrestling as K-Krush and later as Ron "The Truth" Killings, where he became the first African-American to win the NWA World Heavyweight Championship,5 a title he held on two occasions, in addition to becoming a two time NWA World Tag Team Champion and a one time TNA World Tag Team Champion.